A Mike and eleven story
by Eleven012
Summary: SMUT So this is just other mike and eleven story like a new Season 3 but changing body are the monster lol
1. Mikes dream

**Authors note **

So I have never written on this before so don't judge me I trying something new and if I spelling something or say something wrong it's because I'm writing this on my phone. also, I started school so might not post a lot.

Eleven and mike are 14/15 in this

_

Set I think before st3 I'm still thinking about it bUt hopper is not died

_

**Mikes** **dream**:** chapter 1 **

Mike was about to go to bed, It was 1 am already but he just can't sleep for some reason. Well, I guess he knew the reason. Today mike got to see el. She was wearing little shorts and a shirt and he could not stop thinking about her. She was just so beautiful. In her defense, it was 98 degrees but he knew in the back of his head that she had to be playing with him. Mike's eyes closed, thinking about her. Her beautiful eyes, her little nose, her beautiful body.until he heard something at the window. He played it off like it was nothing because he didn't want to get up. Until it was louder. He rolled out to see what it was. He opened the blinds and he could not believe what he saw. He screamed and fall back. He saw a black shadow. Mike scared. The shadow came closer to the window until mike realized who it was. It was he's sweet, beautiful El. Mike opened the window. "el holy shit you scared me, what are you doing here". I'm sorry I don't mean to " el said looking down to the floor. Mike help her in side, what's wrong el are you ok?. El looked down you could tell she was nervous. El you know you can tell me everything" I just miss you and... I want to see you. Got up and sat on mikes lap. Mikes eye went big, el starting kissing mike before he could say everything. El opened her mouth letting mike in. Then something he never thought would happen happened. El start grinding her hips into his. He could feel himself getting hard. Mike stop el pushing her a little. What are you doing el" he said out of breath. I saw it on the tv they said that you do that to someone you love and I love you mike don't you love me?" Mike did know what to say. I mean... yes I love you so much" then" el went lower to mikes pants. She touched his thigh "why did you make me stop" mike did know what was happening but he wasn't going to stop her. El undid his zipper and pulled his pants down. El could see his hardiness she did really know what did was so she touched it. Mike moan after that el knew that, that was a good sign. El pushed mike on the bed and started removing her clothes leaving her in her panties and bra. Mikes eyes going everywhere on her body he loved her so much. El sat on mike, her eye going huge once she sat. She could feel mike against her panties. She felt like she pee herself but nothing was coming out. Mike moan once she sat. El took off her panties and started pulling mikes boxes off el look down to see all of mike. That goes inside here" el said very confusedly. Mmmm Yeah but I heard that it hurt so if I hurt you just stop ok and" mike said before being cut after by el I will be ok mike" el started to low herself on to mike until MIKE GET UP NOW" mike jump up and fall off the bed he looks for el but couldn't see her. He looked at the clock and it was 8:30 am oh shit" mike said looking down at his bed. He got dressed and gave the sheets and run down morning mom" mike said running past her. She wasn't stupid she knew what was happening to her little boy she just didn't want to meant it. She knew she would be the one to give him the talk knowing ted won't do it. She signed and continue to make breakfast " mom I won't be able to eat breakfast today I going to be late" mike yelled for the The basement. " Why When were are you going" she yelled back, " I told you Dustin has a surprise for us so we are meeting at the cabin" mike said grabbing his backpack "mike" " sorry mom I'm going to be late" mike said running to his bike and riding as fast as he could. Oh, man, he knew he was going to get so much shit for this, but that was not why he was mad

**Authors endnote **

Oooooooo mike is having some weird dreams. Hoped you like it plz tell me what you would like to see next I think I have something I mind but plz review and tell me


	2. Movienightsplans

**Author's note **

**Hey guys I so sorry literally have not posted still don't know what the story going to be so... Idk lol **

**Also hopper is not dead and robin is in this it's kind of a new season 3 when the monster is they body's changing lol**

**Hope you like it!!**

Chapter:2 movie night plans 

"Where is he "Dustin saids annoyed. "How are we suppose to know" max said back. " El have you seen him or talk to him" lusca said try to calm his girlfriend. El moved her shoulders. "Will have you" "no I haven't". " I can't believe this I said to meet at the cabin at 8 am and you guys show up at 9 and now it's" Dustin check his watch " 10 and mike is still not here". Ring ring ring. Dustin just up. "Finally" mike opened the door. You could tell he was out of breath and tried. " hey sorry guys I over slept" mike said as he sat down next to el. You could tell el was super happy mike was finally here she had a smile that could light up the world. "Hi" el whispered. "Hi" mike whispered nervously. They look at each other for at least a 2 minutes. "Ohhhhhhhh" max said "you over slept I get it" max said with the much shit eating smile ever. Mike went pink. "Ohhhhhh Mikey" Dustin said "no that's not it" mike said going red. Lucas laughed and Will was laughing his head off. "I don't get it" el said so innocently. "Nothing el these ass holes and being little shits" mike said annoyed now. Everyone started laughing (but mike and el of course) " ok why did you call us here" mike said. "Oh right I'm here to say that drum roll please". No one did everything. " I have a girlfriend" "WHAT" everyone one said at the same time. "Dustin you have a girlfriend" will said confused. "Yea that's right" "your joking right" max said. "Rude" Dustin said back. " but yes I have a girlfriend she live out of the state but if coming here for the next week". Everyone look so confused on why that had to do with them. " so b/c we all have a date to go with I thought maybe we can all like on on a like ... quadruple date at the movie" dustin said hoping they would said yes. "What about me" will said. "Will we all know you like Jennifer, you can just ask her out". Will roll his eyes and when pink a little. "Well me and Lucas are in right bae" max said looking at Lucas. "Yeah I'm fine with that". "Well I guess I will going but only if Jennifer goes" will said "so el mike you guys in" Dustin said " mmmm el do you want to go" mike said looking at el " yeah I want to go" el said happily "ok were in" "yes" Dustin said thanking everything. "How are we going to get there"max said "and how are we goes to pay for so many tickets" Lucas jumping in. " well everyone care of has to pay for their own ticket and robin and Steve are taking up they owe me one". Dustin said "all right them now what" will asked "well mike probably was us to leave to him and el can do it but" max said "fuck u" mike said back. "Well el what time is hopper going to be home" Dustin asked "around 8 o'clock" " well you guys want to go to mikes house and play some games" "el will have to ask" mike said "ok what ever you said dad" Lucas said rolling his eyes. El got up and when the the phone and call her dad. While max was plan a evil plan to play some not so kid friendly games when they get to mikes house.

**Oh my gosh what will happen next again sorry if everything comes out weird or I spell something weird I'm writing on my phone so that's why. hope you liked it again if you want to see everything tell me I would like to hear about it **


	3. Truthordare

**Authors note**

**I just remember this is here and I want to writing and make people feel weird lol I'm just kidding**

**So if is now going to be like a new season 3 so yeah in joy**

**Sorry this is so long lol**

**I have no plans for like so This is really just coming out of my butt lol **

**Chapter 3: true or dare **

Mike and el have never really make out before I mean they sometimes would kiss but thats it mike didn't want to use el like that.

Hopper said el could go over and he would pick her up at 9 after work. The group ride there bikes to arcade and play games. They play all day and stared heading home around 6pm for dinner. Mikes mother cook amazing food as she ignored all the jokes the group was making. They all ate and headed to the basement.

"So we got you guys want to do" Max said as she sat next to Lucas. "Do you guys want to watch other movie" Lucas said as his girlfriend cut him after " no we already watch a movie". "Then what should we do" will said. " how about we play a game" el said. " yeah let's play a game" max said and she sat on the floor. " what should we play" mike said asking el. Before el could say everything max said "how about truth or dare". " yeah" Lucas, Dustin, and will said. " no way, last time we played that will broke his arm" mike said as everyone rolled their eyes. "what truth or dare" El said quietly. "it this stupid game when people make each other do thing" mike said. " el it's much more fun then this party poor is making it seem" max said to el. " yeah it's super fun el "Dustin sAid. "Can we play mike" el said as she gave him the most puppy eyed look. "Ok" mike said not even thinking about it. The group got excited !!!! "Yes this is going to be amazing" Dustin said as he hit will's arm. Will HitTing him bAck. The group got in a circle ready to play. "Ok guys let's go easy ok" mike said to the group. The group all agreed. Lucas grad a coke bottle and put it in the middle of them. "So who's going first" Lucas said. " I will " Dustin said As he went to touch the bottle. The group wait for the bottle to stop and land on someone. Until it land on max "oh look at that .. max truth or dare?" Dustin said. "Truth" max said Dustin smiled " have you ever given Lucas a blowjob". " WO WO WO" The group went loud "I say to start slow not just go fast into it" mike said " well we all it when pretty fast" Dustin said. Making will laugh he's head off " DUSTIN" mike said trying not to laugh." What the fuck Dustin" Lucas said. El look confused about what was so funny. El about to ask before mike said for them to move on. "Wait but max didn't answer" Dustin said. Max when red. "Mmm yeah" she said in the softest voice. This make will start laughing more. Mike started laughing too now making el smile even though she had no idea what they were talking about. " ok ok let's move on" max said as she started spinning the bottle. The bottle on until it land on eleven. Max got a huge smile on her face. Mike could see this question was going to be bad for him. "el truth or dare?" El look at mike and said "dare" "I dare to to make-out with mike" max said looking at mike. Mikes face went so red "what's make-out" el said confused. "If like a kiss but longer" will said "oh ok" el said turning to mike. Mike turn to el following her lead. Mike looked at el for a min before el when for it she kissed mike. Mike could feel her soft lips as her hand reached for his. They stay like that for 5 seconds in mike mind. Feel how much he loved her not won't to let go but instead to start moving his lips. As el felt mike started moving his lips. Kissing her like he had never felt before. Mikes and el's hearts were so loud they could hear it in there mouths. El started to feel so weird like her stomach was started to be uncomfortable. Both of them Stopping only b/c they need to came up for air. Both of them were breathing so hard look at each other. Until they hear the door up . As the group walked down " do you guys come up for air get" Lucas said "where did you guys go" mike said "you guys were taking forever so we went up for snacks" will said as he was eating chips. "Wow mike, I think someone need the restroom" Dustin said as he look at mike. "What" mike said "look down bro" Dustin said laugh as mike look down he got up as fast as he could running to the restroom. El look worried " is mike ok" el said "100% percent" max said laughing. El got up as the group was laughing and went after mike.

**Ooooooo what is going to happen **

**Sorry this was long mmmmmm I'm already writing chapter 4 so don't worry it will be up soon again if I spelled something wrong sorry but I'm writing on my phone and I'm human and I get things wrong !!!! Ok byeeeeeee**


	4. Bathroom

**Authors note**

**So I hope you guys are like it so far**

**This chapter is go to some smut but this story started off with smut. It's not going to be like full smut but it's going to be talking about something lol ;) **

**Ok good lucky **

Chapter 4: bathroom

El walk past the kitchen see mikes mom stay in there washing dish. El walk to the door. El about to knock before hear mike call her name. El thought that maybe he knew she was there. She listened closely to the door before hear mike said something else. It sound like a loud. Like mike was in pain. El become worried.she knocked on the door. "Mike it me are you ok" el said at she hear a big band after she knock "mmmm yeah I will be out in a second" mike said as he had gotten scared and hit his head when she knocked. "Please mike can I come in I'm worried" el said as she listened to the door. "El I'm fine don't worry I will be out in a minute or so"mike said look down at the problem he had. "Ok I will wait for you" el said at she sat next to the door. "Shit" mike whispered. Mike didn't know what to do "El are you going to stay by the door the whole time" mike said worry "yes is that ok" el said still by the door. Mike try to start thinking about something to kill the boner he had. Guns, his grandma, hopper, hopper with a gun, his mom. It started working until he hear el "mikeeeeee, your taking forever pleaseeeee come out, I'm still out here" mike now could only think about sitting there waiting for him. Then he started thinking about their kiss. Oooo how much he want to just touch her legs and heads. As el sat outside she got more worried. As mike keep think his boner got hard. It started to hurt. Mike had to just do it as his girlfriend was outside that door. He thought about el and her eyes,legs, hand, and lips. As mike tried to be as quiet as he could moaning softly as he thought about how much he loved her. El grow so worried she was going to open the door but she thought about what mike said he was fine. Until she hear it again a loud from inside. El listened close as she hear soft moans she wondered what it could be. El started to feel weird about what she was listening to. It felt like when her and mike were kissing.el close her eyes remember the kiss they had minutes ago. She started to not like the feeling she was getting in her stomach I was getting uncomfortable she was to make it stop. Mike slow began to moan louder. El started to feel the feel get worse. And she wanted it to stop. El finally did it she unlock the door from the inside and open the door. Lucky mike hear the lock before the door open not saw to much to his girlfriend. El saw mike standing in the middle of the restroom with something in his pants "what is that" el thought. El look at it. Mike was so embarrassed and that he was dreaming. El walk up to him get closer "el I told you I would be out in a few minutes" mike said so embarrassed "what is that" el said as she was about to touch it before mike stop her. El could still feel that feeling in her stomach she want it to go way she just did know how. So she did what make her feel better last time. She kissed mike holding the kiss for a long time but know making the feel burn in her stomach making it kind of feel good. Mike was so surprised he didn't know what to do. He didn't know everything at that point. Both of them come up for air. Breathing so hard. "Why do I feel weird" el said look up at mike. "What do you mean" mike said as he was wondering if el feel the same way when they kissed. "My stomach feel weird". All mike want to do at that moment was to grad el hips and grind on to her. "Mmmm el I think you should go back to the party there probably worried" mike said like he didn't hear her. "But" el she as mike cut her off "I will explain later ok" mike said looking into el's eyes. El agree going back to the group. Mike close the door and sighed finally being able to finish this business.

. . .

As el when back she was so confused on what was happening to her and what was in mikes pants. And el head back max could see her worried. Max when up to el before el was close to the boys. "Are you ok?" Max said to el "yes just confused" el said. "Well tomorrow Is own sleepover right, we can talk about it then" max said remember el about tomorrow. Making el less worried. El smile at max. The group was still play truth or dare. Mike come to play after a while later. The group watch a movie and after that everyone left but el. Hopper was running late. So el and mike watch a movie together. El really want to ask mike about earlier but then again her and max were going to have a girl day tomorrow. Max said Joyce would take them to the mall too so that would be fun. Hopper finally come and everyone was a sleep

**Hopefully you like this chapter it was a little weird to write but you know that what I got myself into ;) lol I can't wait to write that next one max and el are going to the mail oooooooo ok **

**Oh and again if I spelled everything wrong sorry I'm only human also I'm writing this on my phone so suck it **

**Byeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
